Gordon Collins
Real Name: Gordon Collins Nicknames: Gordy Location: Santa Rosalia, Mexico Date: April 19, 1991 Bio Occupation: Unknown Date of Birth: February 22, 1957 Height: 6'2" Weight: 200 lbs. Eyes: Blue Hair: Dirty blonde Marital Status: Dating Characteristics: Scars on outer left shoulder Case Details: Thirty-four-year-old Gordon Collins and his girlfriend, Anastasia Seals, went to Santa Rosalia, Mexico on a vacation in April 1991, along with another couple, Wayne Schwartz and Arlean Burlington. On April 19, they left port to do some fishing despite warnings of a storm brewing. They apparently believed they could get back before it hit. When it did so a few hours later, there was no sign of them. The next day, Wayne and Anastasia's bodies were found in the water, twenty-eight miles northeast. Gordon and Arlean were believed to be lost at sea after their boat capsized. However, Gordon's family soon learned that he had been seen in the area after the accident. They believe that he was picked up by a fishing boat and may have amnesia. His parents went to Santa Rosalia, hoping to find clues about his whereabouts. Two Mexican fisherman reported seeing him coming out of the water and trying to get on a bus. Another man, Jose Peralta, claimed that he talked to him while on a nearby beach. After these leads did not pan out, Gordon's parents went back home. However, a few weeks later, they learned of more reported sightings of him. They went to La Paz and began to speak with more locals. A worker at a taco stand reported seeing him an hour earlier. Traveling down the road, another witness reported seeing him just a half hour earlier. Finally, another witness reported seeing him just five minutes before his parents showed up. However, after that, no one could remember seeing him. Over the next three months, Gordon was spotted at least fifty times in seven different locations. Most of the sightings were in La Paz and Cabo San Lucas, on the southern end of the Baja peninsula. Some speculated that he may have been trying to disappear. However, his family did not believe that he would desert his ten-year-old son. Gordon's parents hired Bill Garcia, a private investigator, who alerted newspapers in Baja. After the articles ran in September 1991, he received several calls from the village of Colonia Vicene Guerrero. Several citizens remembered seeing Gordon wandering around, but not working. According to one citizen, he was eventually arrested for stealing food. The local sheriff brought in James Hatfield, an American living in the village, to translate. He claimed that the man's name was Gordy but did not say much else. When shown a photograph of Gordon, James was certain that he was the man that was arrested. Unfortunately, he was released before Gordon's parents arrived. The man believed to be Gordon has traveled both north and south. Several sightings of him continued to come in. The last reported one was near the village of Rosarita, twenty-five miles south of Tijuana. The U.S. Consulate has now officially reversed its position and no longer considers Gordon dead. However, he has never been located. Suspects: None known; foul play is not suspected in his disappearance. Extra Notes: This case first aired on the September 15, 1993 episode. Results: Unsolved. Sadly, Gordon's mother, Mary Lou, died in California in 1999 without learning what happened to him. Links: * Gordon Collins on Unsolved.com * Find Gordon Collins Facebook Page * Boating Mishap Off Baja California Leaves Two Dead and Two Missing ---- Category: Mexico Category: 1991 Category: Disappearances Category: Sea-Related Cases Category: Lost Identity Cases Category: Missing Spouse Cases Category: Unsolved